


Океан

by fandom_gerontophilia_2017 (fandom_gerontophilia_2016)



Series: 2017 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2017
Summary: иногда океан дружелюбен. Но не всегда





	Океан

Тала танцует у кромки воды, закрыв глаза, чтобы лучше слышать музыку волн. 

Они шуршат по песку, хватают ее за ноги — как будто океан спрашивает, не пришла ли ей еще пора отпустить свою душу на волю, позволить ей раствориться в приливе, а потом опуститься на дно, медленно растворяясь в нем.

Нет, пока нет. Скоро — она в этом уверена, — но не сегодня. Сначала она должна рассказать внучке всю правду. Вернее, ту часть правды, которая ей поможет. Все остальное она узнает сама.

Иногда океан может быть другом: он помогает держаться на плаву, его течения могут привести тебя туда, где тебе самое место, но нужно помнить, что человек — дитя земли, и в океане останется лишь гостем. Тала не раз видела, как умирают те, кто об этом забыл. Яд одних медуз останавливает сердце, и человек идет ко дну как камень, яд других заставляет тонущих кричать от боли так, будто их мясо выгорает до самой кости, а кровь вскипает.

Тала знает, чего боится Туи. Но еще она знает, что должна отпустить Моану, когда придет ее время отправиться в странствия.

Океан сам выбрал ее. И если обитатели вод способны причинить вред даже ей — значит, народ островов обречен и посланная Те Ка чума поглотит их всех. Они сгниют изнутри, как зараженные кокосы. Не лучше ли быстро захлебнуться водой и навеки уснуть на дне?

Тала танцует. Пусть океан смотрит. Пусть он помнит, что люди любят его и надеются на помощь.


End file.
